


Pink Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Robbery, Sad Ending, Violence, boyf riends - Freeform, i wrote this after watching endgame sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is not how Jeremy imagined it would happen. He imagined he would have kids and grey hair and wrinkles and that Michael would be next to him when it happened. That's how he imagined it.But not this.Not in his living room, not soaked in his own blood, not in pain, not alone, alone, alone, with nobody here to hold his hand.Not murder.





	Pink Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I created a bit ago, but I wanted to share it on here. Jeremy and Michael are roommates with Chloe and Jake. Their age in nonspecific, but it's well after the canon time in BMC.

This is not how Jeremy imagined it would happen. He imagined he would have kids and grey hair and wrinkles and that Michael would be next to him when it happened. That's how he imagined it.

But not this.

Not in his living room, not soaked in his own blood, not in pain, not alone, alone, alone, with nobody here to hold his hand.

Not murder.

Maybe it's good that I'm going out like this, he thought, maybe it's for the better that Michael is around to see, that they're still young, that Michael can move on and think of Jeremy as nothing more than a distant memory. That's what Jeremy wants to be. A distant memory, a minor bump in the road, and obstacle in the way to Michael's big love. For the first time since he met him, Jeremy didn't want to be Michael's anything- he wished that Michael never met him so he would never have to live with the weight of Jeremy's death on him. Because this is it. In twenty minutes or less, Jeremy is going to slip away, like some morbid game show where he's the lucky loser. There's so many things Jeremy wants to say to Michael- I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you- things he's never going to get to say, never going to get the chance. He wants to tell Michael everything. And he wants to tell Michael nothing at all. He's an enigma. Before Jeremy can think about what he truly wants any longer, there's a clatter at the door and Jeremy is begging to god, please don't let it be Michael, please don't let it be Michael, please be Jake or Chloe or anybody but Michael, please-

Jeremy curses in his head as he hears the strangled gasp and the dropped groceries and hands slamming into the doorframe to hold up the rest of the body. Michael. Michael, running towards Jeremy. Michael, dropping to his knees. Michael, terrified, terrified, terrified.

"Jeremy!" Is all he can make out, over and over again. "Jeremy, oh god! What do I do? What do I do?" He starts to repeat that to himself, staring at the stab wound in his boyfriends abdomen and then back to his face. Pink teeth and blood stained lips. Michael picks up the phone. Even paler skin. He's called the police. Matted down hair. We'll be there soon, sir. Wandering eyes, darting around the room. "Jeremy, I'm right here. I'm with you, okay?" He's grabbed his hand and is pressing it to his mouth, kissing it repeatedly.

"I love you." Jeremy replies.

Michael nods, bringing Jeremy's hand to press against his cheek. "I love you, too. You'll be okay. You'll- we'll be okay. See?" He takes his hands and starts applying pressure on the wound, something he learned in middle school first aid classes.

"There's a ring..." Jeremy begins. Michael shakes his head. "It's in my retainer case... which is kind of gross... but it's there..."

"Why would you-" Michael frowns, scanning Jeremy's face and shaky voice. "I don't understand. Why would you tell me that? Why would you sp-spoil the surprise?"

"Michael-"

"You're going to be fine, Jer, you-"

Maybe this is okay, Jeremy thinks. The world is softer now and doesn't seem as complicated- Michael's there. What's stopping him from saying everything on his mind? Michael's there. "I want t-to marry you.... I want to have kids.... with you. I... want to grow o-old with you."

"You can, Jeremy, we will- you just- help will be here soon- please- I love you!" Michael leaned over Jeremy, staring into his eyes. "Who did this to you, baby?"

"I don't know." Jeremy shakes his head slowly because it's all he can muster. "They took Chloe's diamond necklaces. She gonna be s-so pissed." He weakly laughs.

I love you, I love you too, never leave me, I don't want to, I need you, I love you, I love you too.

Ambulances arrive moments later. They said that it was good that Michael applied pressure, and since Jeremy was still conscious, he had a good change of surviving.

A good chance of getting married and having kids and growing old together.

They did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos? <3 This story was emotionally damaging so just do me a favor and validate me ;)  
> If you like my writing, go check out my current story, Version One! It's boyf riends, of course.


End file.
